celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - Snoopy Comes Home
Clubhouse At The Movies - Snoopy Comes Home is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Snoopy and the rest of the Peanuts gang go to the beach for the day. Once there, Snoopy promises to go back to the beach the next day to meet up with Peppermint Patty. After Charlie Brown has gone home to play Monopoly with the others, he notices Snoopy is late, but does not take note of it. The next day, Snoopy is thrown off the beach due to a new "No Dogs Allowed" rule. Then Snoopy gets thrown out of a library due to a "No Dogs Allowed" rule. He then gets into a fight with Linus over his blanket, and later beats Lucy in a boxing match. Later, Snoopy receives a letter from a girl named Lila, who has been in the hospital for three weeks (for reasons unknown) and needs Snoopy to keep her company. Upon receiving the letter, Snoopy immediately sets off with a small yellow bird, whose name is Woodstock, to go see her, leaving Charlie Brown completely in the dark as to who Lila is. Linus decides to do some investigating, and discovers that Lila is Snoopy's original owner; Charlie Brown faints upon hearing this. En route to see Lila, Snoopy and Woodstock are forced to face the challenges of a world full of signs declaring "No Dogs Allowed." Each instance - on a bus, a train, and elsewhere - is musically accented by the deep tones of Thurl Ravenscroft. The pair are briefly adopted as pets by an annoying girl (identified as Clara only in the closed-captioning), but manage to escape. Snoopy and Woodstock camp out, and play football and music while preparing dinner. Snoopy finally reaches the hospital but, again, no dogs are allowed inside. To add further insult, the hospital does not allow birds to enter either. Snoopy is foiled in his first attempt to sneak into Lila's room, but his second attempt is successful. He then keeps Lila company for the rest of her stay. Lila claims Snoopy's visit helped her to get better. She then asks Snoopy to go home with her, but he has doubts about this idea. Snoopy decides to go back home to Charlie Brown. However, upon seeing her watching him tearfully from her hospital window, Snoopy grudgingly runs back to her, which she takes as a sign that he wants to live with her. But first, he needs to return to "settle his affairs" and say goodbye. Snoopy writes a letter directing that certain items of his will be given away: Linus is given his croquet set and chess set, while Schroeder receives Snoopy's record collection. The kids throw Snoopy a large, tearful going-away party, each one bringing a gift. The kids closest to Snoopy get up to say a few words in his honor. But when it is Charlie Brown's turn to speak, he is overwhelmed to the point of silence. He finally bursts into tears with Snoopy doing likewise. The rest of the gang, even Lucy, eventually follows suit when Schroeder plays "It's a Long Way to Tipperary" on his piano. Snoopy opens his mountain of presents (every single gift is a bone). After Snoopy leaves, Charlie Brown is unable to sleep or eat. When Snoopy arrives at Lila's apartment building the next day, he sees a sign next to the front door that says "No dogs allowed in this building". Lila arrives, and Snoopy is reluctantly introduced to her pet cat. Snoopy shows Lila the sign, which releases him from his obligation to Lila. He then leaves Lila behind and joyfully returns to Charlie Brown and the others. Back home, the children are overjoyed to see Snoopy return, carrying him on high to his dog house. Once there, Snoopy demands that the kids return the items he had given them before he left, turning their feelings to annoyance. The gang then leaves Charlie Brown and Snoopy together. The film ends with end credits being typed out by Woodstock, as Snoopy dictates. Contents #FBI Warning #4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos #Barney & Friends Software Trailer #Barney's Lets go to the Zoo Teaser #Bon Voyage Charlie Brown Trailer Cartoon Network #DVD Menu #WGBH Boston TV Logo #Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) #Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) #Charlee Brown - Snoopee come home (1972) #End Credits #Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo #Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART